


Hypnotic Poison - A Dangerous Dance With Death Incaranate

by Tinitinyturtle



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Angst, Baby Death, Blood and Gore, Drabble Collection, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mostly Mute Reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Past Abuse, Past Baby Death, Past Relationship with Alastor, Past Torture, Pegging, Pole Dancing, Religion, Religious Conflict, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Sexuality Conflict, Violence, Winged Reader, past pregnancy, scarred reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinitinyturtle/pseuds/Tinitinyturtle
Summary: She bore the scars for her beautiful brother Lucifer. For the sins they both committed, she took the punishment and fell alongside him. Cast out. Disgraced. Betrayed for being kind. But with millennia to build a hellish kingdom, the Angel of Death works alongside her brother to balance the scales. Her presence however, attracts and bewitches all sorts of vile and lovely creatures. Her favorite being a lovely spider druggie.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 103
Kudos: 189





	1. The Pink Miasma - Angel's First Encounter With Death Herself

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! This is my final draft of working on my Hazbin Hotel fan-fiction. I'm terribly sorry for rewriting this again but when I write, it has to flow a certain way and I just wasn't getting it right with my other ones. Now I think I have it worked out correctly in my head of how I want this to go. Suggestions are welcome! If there is something you want to see between our lovely Angel of Death and various characters, comment down below! There is still a story to this but I have such a complicated way of thinking that I can't always piece my story together like other writers can. It is both a blessing and a curse. Never-the-less, please enjoy this journey with me and I will speak with you all soon! THIS STORY IS NOT IN ORDER!

Angel shifted in his seat, tugging at the luxurious fabric on his many arms. He had been specially requested to dance at the finest sex club in all of the Nine Circles of Hell, _The Pink Miasma._ Being a frequent patron to many a scene, this was one of the few places Angel had yet to be in. That was not for the lack of trying though. You had to be invited by the owner, and/or other close staff, in order to be allowed in. He had heard rumors about the establishment though. It had a one-of-a-kind drug that no one could replicate and it left the sinner feeling... _alive._ At least, that's what word on the street was. Not to mention the head honcho, everyone always said the same thing when it came to her. Tall and otherworldly. Angel knew very little about the club's owner, nor had he ever set eyes on her. Were they like Valentino? Only after his charms and status? Did she want to use him and just throw him away after the night had ended? 

Huffing, Angel stood up and looked around the room he had been given. It was much more polished then what he was used to. Black lacquered walls with silver trimming and red curtains for the tall windows. A crystal vanity had been stocked with all sorts of expensive makeup and perfumes, colognes, and a very plush bench for him to sit on. The mirror was even high enough that he didn't have to bend over just to see his face when he sat. The closet to the right of the vanity had been crammed with all sorts of costumes, shoes, and jewelry. Everything was fitted for his tall frame and the heels had gel inserts just to make them more comfortable to walk in. When browsing earlier, Angel noticed that most of the clothing was more elegant than revealing. He was use to the skimpy get-ups that left little to the imagination. The corsets that just pinched his waist or the underwear, if you could even call it such, that just barely covered his ass. But he didn't find any of that here. Sure, there were some pieces that showed a bit more revealing than others but nothing over the top. It was all high end fabrics and real gems. They were made to accentuate his figure and catch the eye. To tease and taunt instead of show and take. It was completely too much from someone that he hadn't even met yet.

"Y-you know you get to keep it, right?" Angel turned to the voice at the door. A short lamb demon stood there, her fur white and soft looking. She had a nervous air about her. Her 'hands', more like hooves, shifted the letter she was holding back and forth and her eyes kept darting about. She wore an emerald green dress that hugged her bosom, the skirt just stopping above her hoofed feet. 

"What like...everything in here is mine?" The lamb just nodded her head and shifted towards him, holding out the letter.

"Mistress said to give this to you. It w-will explain everything." Once Angel had grabbed the letter, the little lamb scurried away, shutting the door behind her. Angel just stared for a second at the paper in his hands. It was more like parchment, the texture a bit rough and much more stout than normal paper. He unfolded it and read the elegant cursive addressed to him.

_'Angel Dust, Welcome to the Pink Miasma. I hope my staff has treated you kindly and that you find your dressing room appealing. After tonight, everything you see in the room is yours to keep. No catch, no money to payback. I promise. You also get to keep any and all cash you earn tonight while on stage, plus your wages for agreeing to come here. I look forward to seeing you under the lights. I will be watching very closely. '_

Angel raised an eyebrow at the letter. It sounded so formal, like a fucking business letter. He tossed it aside and grabbed a flute of champagne sitting on the glass coffee table. A staff member had brought in a whole bottle of the stuff and it wasn't the cheap kind either. A rare vintage with a gold top and pretty label. 

"Well, bottoms up." He emptied the glass in a single swig.

You exhaled slowly, bright pink smoke erupting from your nostrils. The rich, unique taste of of your own drug lingering on your long tongue. It was like warm vanilla and honey. The tips of your long nails tapped against your arm rest. You were patiently waiting to see Angel Dust come out on stage. The club was packed tonight, the air buzzing with excitement and anticipation. The sinners had been generous with their cash tonight. Handfuls were being thrust towards the dancers on stage in large bundles, faster than they could grab it. It pleased you to see your performers come away with full pockets and wide grins. It made for a better night. You pressed the wide end of your glass pipe to your lips and inhaled slowly, the vibrant smoke filling the long, transparent stem and flowing onto your tongue. The heavy bowl was skull shaped and its eyes were replaced with two black diamonds. It was your favorite. Twilly came rushing over, her pretty white wool bouncing as she rushed to you. 

"Everything is r-ready Mistress. It's Angel's turn n-next." She fiddled with her dress as she looked at you. She was such a cute thing, always eager to please you. You stroked the top of her head and flicked your head to the DJ. 

Slow music started to play, the bass heavy and sensual. Angel gripped the pole he was in front of and sighed. The lights came on and pointed to him. The room was large and filled with other sinners, cheering for him and calling his name. Angel was expecting the usual crowd. Lust hungry, impatient, ready to grab at his feet when they had the chance, but instead he was met with eager faces and dancing bodies. They weren't just focused on him, they were focused on each other, the music, _the moment._ Shaking his head, he put on his usual smirk and started dancing to the beat. The stage was wide and spacious, the transparent floor clean and flashed a different red hue with the beat of the song. The spot lights did the same with the stage, changing on time as it played. Angel worked his magic like he always did, shaking his hips and using those legs of his to give a show. 

The crowd was already throwing their money at him, shouting for more and more of his sensual performance. He hadn't even made it halfway through his songs and he was racking up dough! Angel made his way down the stage, his moves never stopping as he strutted and worked his body. He was loving every second of it. He didn't have to kick away any hands or shove a horny audience member back to the floor. They just wanted to see him under the red of the flashing lights. No strip teases, no naked shows. Just Angel and his shining charm. As he made it to the end of the stage, he caught a glimpse of the back of the room. A figure with glowing purple irises caught his attention. 

Elegant black horns sprouted from your temples and branched into two sections. The lower section curled down around your ears like a Ram. The upper section curved towards the ceiling, the points curling into a high arch and towards your head. Your hair was a deep crimson and curled tightly. The length of your strands reaching your waist. When you leaned forward and stood, Angel almost stopped dancing just to watch you.

' _Tall.'_ That was the first thing that came to his mind. You were incredibly tall and that was saying a lot coming from him. Angel was over nine feet tall, his legs giving him most of his height, but you were at least a foot and a half taller than he was. You dwarfed the crowd as you walked towards him, a gentle look to your face. You were elegant and powerful looking, your horns adorned with small silvers chains. An almost sheer black gown hugged your frame, the lacy sleeves hanging loosely on your arms. On your face was a long, thick scar. It ran from the top of your left eyebrow, across the bridge of your nose, and over your red stained lips. His eyes slid down to your neck and he gulped. A large scar of a hand print was imprinted on your throat, like a burning hand had gripped your neck with the intent of silencing your voice.

You were almost to the front of the stage, a few large bills in your hand. That's when he actually noticed your wings. They were...exquisite. That was the only word he could think of. They were incredibly large and iridescent, the colors changing under the lights from black to blue to green. The feathers were supple and smooth looking, the tips of them brushing the crowded floor. As you reached the effeminate spider, you slipped the cash between your ruby lips and winked at him. Your hands reached up to his lower set of arms, gently brushing your painted nails against his fingers. You didn't grab him though like so many others would though. You waited, a patient look to your face. Were you asking for permission to hold his hands? This was new. Consent wasn't exactly a norm' in Hell.

Angel lowered himself to his knees, taking your hands in his. His smirk grew wider and he licked his lips.

"Ya got something for me there toots?" Leaning forward, you let out a surprising purr. It was deep and from your chest, a gentle stream of pink smoke coming from your nose as you rumbled. It smelled delicious, the smoke did, like candy and melted brown sugar. The smirk was wiped from Angel's face, a stunned expression now painting his features. With his lips parted, you leaned forward even more and transferred the bills from your lips to his. With a quick whirl, you turned away from him and walked back into the sea of sinners. Your barbed tail swayed gently with your steps, almost like a tease. Angel watched in a daze as you left him, his heart in his throat and a pink blush warming his chest.

' _Fuck'_


	2. ...And I'll Sing No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look back at our dear Angel of Death's past and what caused her to fall from grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Welcome back to my fan fiction! Please remember that this is not in order but there is still a story to all of it. I also did some research on the three archangels of the Christian bible. I am not a Christian and I do not have full knowledge of how Lucifer actually fell, I am just writing it this way for my story. Please comment down below if you have any ideas of what you might like to see from our dear Angel of Death! Enjoy everyone!

_"No! Michael stop!" The whip stopped immediately at your voice, all four of your brothers looking to you. You ran to your brother Lucifer, his beaten body bloodied and bruised. You threw yourself over him to shield him from any more of Michaels wrath. Your wings spread out to cover him completely, your hands holding up his tired head._

_"Sister..." Lucifer sounded weak, yet he smiled for you. He really was the most beautiful Angel in all of creation. You shushed him softly, caressing the sweaty curls on top of his head._

_"Hush brother, I won't let him strike you anymore." You turned your face to the three Angels behind you. The three Archangels of Heaven, your brothers. Gabriel was the most gentle, the Messenger of God. He was always the first one to step in the middle of a conflict, to find peace. Raphael was the quiet type, the Medicine of God. His approach to life was to watch as nature unfolded and only to intervene when necessary. The there was Michael, the strict one and also the leader of God's army. He was a disciplinarian, the type to always follow the rules. He took his role as the protector of Heaven to heart and promised to vanquish all that apposed God's creation._

_"Move sister. He must be punished." Michael's face was like stone, unmoving. He was always so unfeeling, always by the book. It was rare to get any emotion from him. But you stood your ground and didn't move._

_"I will not stand by as you whip my brother for my own deeds. I'm the reason Lucifer is down here with me in the first place." You were frowning, something you rarely did. You were often smiling and singing and laughing with your other brothers and sisters. You were happy._

_"Sister, I know you care for the humans but they must learn on their own. It is the only way they will grow from their sins and rejoice in Father's work." You looked to Raphael, tears starting to come to your eyes._

_"They are Father's creation! His finest work! Yet he leaves them with no guidance, no hope! I've watched them every day as they suffer!" Being careful with Lucifer, you stood up. The feather's of your wings were ruffled, your face flush with anger. How could they not care! They saw as you did, they saw! How the poor mortals struggled at night against the cold, no fire to warm them. How sickness and injuries killed them so easy, yet they had no medicine to heal them. They had no guiding light to help them forward and all the while, it broke your heart._

_"They know nothing of God because he has not shown them His mercy! He created them yet he leaves them to suffer!" You clenched at the front of your cotton dress, the white of it stained with dirt and now your brother's blood._

_"I only wanted to help them, to show them how to live! Is that a sin to do so? To be kind to what our Father has created? I showed them how to heal each other, how to forage, how to comfort their crying babes when they are scared! They were dying and afraid!" A sharp crack filled the air suddenly and you wailed. Your hands covered your face as you felt the sting of Michael's whip. The mark was deep, the wound leaking blood onto your fingers._

_"Brother!" Gabriel looked on in shock at Michael. He had struck you without hesitation, his face now angry._

_"You have gone against Father's will! He lets them suffer so that they will appreciate what they have! So that they will steer from evil and sing his praises! Yet you dirty yourself with their burdens and ailments! You both have sinned!" Michael raised his whip again to strike Lucifer but you moved again to cover your brother's fallen self. You glowered at all three of them, your gaze mostly focused on Michael. The line across your face was oozing red life, staining the earth below._

_"You will not harm him any more. Strike me if you will but do not touch my brother." Lucifer stared at you, awed at how brave you were against the highest of all your siblings. Michael said nothing at first, his fist tight on the handle of his weapon._

_"...Fine, then you take his punishment and yours." He brought the whip down again, harder and more forceful. You turned your face away and spread your wings to protect your beautiful sibling. You didn't make a sound as you were struck, you merely smiled at Lucifer. The tears streamed down your face, Lucifer's hands coming up to try and wipe them away, but his strength was still gone. All sapped away from his earlier beating. You merely shushed him and continued smiling._

_Your body lay in the dirt, your back raw and sore from your lashings. Gabriel and Raphael had merely stood by as you were punished, the former caught between wanting to help you and obeying Michael. He chose the latter. Not once had you made a sound, not one peep. Now it looked as if you couldn't say anything, your body still except for your breathing. Michael secured his whip to his waist and marched to you. His large hand grasped you by the throat and lifted you high. An easy feat for him, your small stature and short frame made you the smallest of all the Angels. You gasped and choked, your hands clawing at Michael's wrist._

_"If you will not speak now, then you shall not speak anymore." Michael's eyes began to glow, the hand on your throat now burning like a bright fire. You gasped and turned your eyes upwards._

_"F...Father..." You begged once for His mercy, for his help. Yet all you received was silence. Michael's whole body was lit now, his wings spread. He used them to lift you both from the ground, his grip tightening as you raised you higher. It was almost as if he were trying to display you for all to see, for the very Heaven's to witness your pain._

_"As the Protector of the Holy Land and the Leader of His Holy Army against all evil, I, Michael the Archangel cast you out of Heaven alongside Lucifer. You shall both be banished to the depths of Hell for eternity, Never to set sight on God's promised land's." Lucifer held his side as he tried to stand, panicked._

_"Michael, stop this! Please!" He sounded weak, scared. Michael didn't even bother to look his way._

_"May the voice you were blessed with be a blade when you speak. May the wounds I inflicted always burn with the sting of my whip, always to remind you of your sins." His other hand pressed it self into your belly, another searing burn felt deep within. As you started into Michael's eyes, it looked as if he was going to say something else but decided against it. Instead, he only left you with his final words._

_"May you be cursed from now and always as a being of immortality and darkness. The Angel of Death."_

You leaned away from Angel, your eyes opening to look at him. Your lover could only stare at you, tears streaming down his face. Your hands come up and gently wiped his cheeks. Your lips pressed against his forehead, where your own was just moments ago. 

"How..." You looked at Angel, trying to read his expression. Suddenly he stood up from the bed, angry and arms spread.

"How could they do that to ya! You were bein' nice and...and they jus' throw ya both away like nothing!" Now Angel was pacing around the room, his top set of hands gripping his hair. Am angry flush was present on his cheeks and chest, red and bright.

"It's not even fair! How are those assholes even up there still! How are they allowed to go around an' be all holy an' shit!" Angel continued his banter, getting more and more flustered as he went on. You let him continue on talking, waiting until he got it all out of his system. 

After a few minutes, he stopped and caught his breath. His hands were tight in his hair and it took some coaxing from you to get him to relax a bit. Angel tilted his head up to yours and grasped your hands.

"You know what? Fuck Heaven! Fuck God and all o' those other pricks up there too! And fuck your brotha' Michael twice! I hope they all come down 'ere one day so I can beat the shit out of 'em!" You stared at him for a few seconds, then you smiled. Then you started laughing. A full on belly laugh, something that Angel had only heard once from you. Angel smiled as you smiled brightly at him, your laughing contagious as he joined in with you. You both wrapped your arms around each other and embraced, your combined giggling filling the room. Angel snuggled his head under your chin and inhaled your scent.

"We are gonna show 'em one day Doll. We'll show every one of 'em."


	3. Baby Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has a talk with Angel about Alastor's and her Aunt's past relationship and the first confession of love is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned that there is mention's of blood, pain, and baby death in this chapter. Proceed with caution and enjoy.

"I thought she came here to spend time wit' me but all she's been doin' is hangin' around antlers out there!"

"Angel-"

"Am I not good 'nough for her! Is it cause I'm fuckin' gay!"

"Angel, listen-"

"I thought we 'ad somethin'! She promised-

"They had a baby together Angel!" That stopped the raging sinner. Angel Dust whipped around to face Charlie, her eyes sad and her teeth biting her lip. His heart felt like it was in his throat. He knew you had a past relationship with the Radio Demon but you had yet to tell him the whole story. You always looked sad when speaking about it so Angel never pushed the subject. 

"A...they had a kid?" Charlie nodded her head slowly, her eyes starting to tear up. She sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to her. He was still for a moment, still processing the bomb shell Charlie had just dropped on him.

"I think there are some things you need to understand if you want to really want this to work with her. She has a lot of sorrow that she carries." The blonde haired princess rubbed her arms, almost as if she was cold. Angel sighed and sat next to her, listening. Charlie took a deep breath.

"When Alastor first appeared in Hell, he rose to power quickly. Spreading chaos where ever he went and broad casting it. My aunt took notice of this but she let him be for the mean time. At least until he tried to make one of her employee's his next meal."

_She was on him faster than he could react. Alastor choked on his cry as a barbed tail wrapped around his throat, his body slamming into the brick behind him. Pulsing purple eyes glared into him and his smile faltered. The shadows he had been manipulating earlier had all but abandoned him, leaving him to the mercy of this being. She leaned closer, her face now in the light. An absolute look of despise was written on her elegant face, her scar wrinkling slightly at her snarl. Her lip was curled as she growled, the sound deep from her chest. Alastor suddenly felt like the prey instead of the predator. Something he was not use to feeling and he didn't like it. His hands gripped at the constriction around his throat, trying to get some more air in but even with his nails making red lines in her skin, she didn't let up._

_The demon he had been stalking after earlier had already fled down the street to what he assumed was her place of work. He had been so close too, but not close enough. Alastor caught movement in his peripheral and bristled at the sound of a dog. Two hounds to be precise and massive ones too. They seemed to come from the darkness behind the tall, winged woman that was currently choking him and they were growling as well. Their eyes were trained on his body, their lips curled back as they licked their teeth. The woman leaned close to his ear and whispered ever so softly._

_"They smell fear, Alastor. You have to calm yourself around dogs or they'll never trust you." Alastor felt his blood freeze, his eyes bulging from his sockets. Her voice...it couldn't be. It sounded just like his..._

_"Isn't that what your mother use to say? When you would go out to play?" Now her voice was different, not his mother's that he had just heard. It was like dripping poison, dangerous yet so tempting, alluring. Suddenly he was dropped to the ground, the air rushing back to his lungs as he coughed and hacked. Alastor grasped his tender neck as he looked up at the woman, the smile tight lipped on his face._

_"My business card is in your pocket. The next time you want a meal, come by my manor." She turned on her heel and strutted towards the bustling club, the two hounds keeping stride next to her._

"For the next few years, Alastor came and went whenever he was hungry. The more time they spent together, the more they fell for each other. He started to 'court' her, as he puts it and they fell in love." Charlie had started to braid her hair, her hands shaking a bit. Angel went to speak but was interrupted. 

"I had never seen my aunt as happy as she was when she found out she was pregnant. After wards, they were together constantly. Always smiling and happy. Her pregnancy had been a breeze and I thought everything would be okay. I was still very young then and I didn't know the full story about her and my dad's past. She had learned to live with what happened when they fell from grace but...she wasn't told everything that day." Charlie was crying now, her sobs quiet. She looked to Angel as she did and he gulped. He dreaded what came next, his chest tight as he listened.

"...what happened to the baby?" Angel was quiet when he spoke, almost afraid of the answer. Charlie choked a bit and wiped her face. She sniffled.

"I was in the room when she went into labor and...everything went down hill so fast."

_You screamed as you pushed again, another rib cracking as your baby kicked hard. Lilith and Alastor were trying to hold you up as your doubled over, yours hands clutching your swollen belly._

_"Something's wrong. This isn't right." Lilith was in commanding mode now, her mothering instincts kicking in._

_"Charlie, pull the blankets back. Lucifer, go tell the servants to get towels and hot water. Lots of them." Both demons scrambled to get everything done. Alastor looked as if he could throw up. For once he wasn't smiling, his face showing panic. Your screams only got louder and started turning into snarls. Your eyes glowed as you clutched the sheets, your nails elongating into claws that tore the fabric. Another kick from your baby broke a rib again and you howled. Something was dreadfully wrong but you had to get your baby out. Your baby had to live._

_"Darling breathe, I'm right here." Alastor was by your side, his arm around your shoulder's as he supported you. You panted and shook, your whole body trembling._

_"Alastor." You leaned against him, feeling more scared than you had ever been._

"Her labor went on for hours and I was so frightened for her. She was exhausted and bleeding." Charlie wiped her face again but the tears kept flowing.

"Oh Angel, there was so much blood..."

_"One more, just one more push." Lilith was between your bloody thighs, coaxing you through the entire process. You were so tired, in so much pain. But you had to keep going. Just a little more. You sat up once again and breathed in. Alastor sat behind you this time, his head over your shoulder. You screamed again and howled, pushing as hard as you could. Lilith pulled away from you, her hands covered in your blood. She cradled the baby in her hands, her eyes looking up._

_"It's a boy." She said softly and passed him to your arms. You held him gently, close to your bosom. Why wasn't he crying? Charlie cried when she was born, why wasn't your little boy? You wiped some of the blood from his face, his breathing soft against your skin. He was so soft in your arms. His light gray skin matching Alastor's, his head full of hair as well. Bright red and black just like his father's._

_"Ismet." Both you and Alastor said at the same time, admiring his face. Slowly, the little boy opened his eyes. He gazed at you both, his eyes a bright purple and clear. You gently smiled and leaned forward, kissing his nose. Just as you pulled away, his eyes shut again. His soft breathing became quieter and just stopped altogether. You waited for another breath, another heart beat to flutter with your own but nothing ever came. It suddenly hit you as to why. Why the labor had been so violent, why you had been in so much pain for so long. It was part of your punishment, what your brother Michael had cursed you with so long ago but had neglected to tell you._

_You whimpered pitifully, your nose pressing into your son's cheek. You held him closer to your chest and tried to curl into Alastor._

_"I'm sorry...I'm sorry." Alastor hushed you gently and held you, he tears falling along with yours._

"My parents pulled me out of the room soon after so they could be alone." Angel stared at the wall of his room. His heart was broken for you, for Alastor. You had already suffered so much and for what? He sighed and put his head in his hands. He heard Charlie sniffle again as she shifted on the bed.

"They cremated Ismet soon after and parted ways. After everything had happened, it was just too much for them. But every year they always come together again the day he died, just to...be with each other." Charlie folded her hands in her lap, he gaze towards the window. It moved to Angel when he suddenly stood up, his strides quick as he moved out the door. 

You sat in your room, Alastor already gone to his quarters just an hour ago. You fondled the necklace at your throat, the little trinket containing some of your sons ashes. Your sweet boy. You were pulled from your thoughts at the click of your door, your body turning to see who is was. Angel closed the door behind him, his eyes looking you over sadly. 

'Charlie must have told him.' You thought and watched as he walked to you. Angel sat in front of you, almost looking like he might cry. You went to cup his face but angel stopped you. His top set of hands gently held your wrists, his gloves long shed so he could feel your skin. He laced his fingers with yours, gripping firmly but not harshly.

"Doll..." What could he say? What was he supposed to say? He had always been bad in these situations but he knew you. He knew what you needed right now. Getting in 'his spot,' Angel sat on your lap facing you. His four other arms wrapped around your torso, hugging you close. The hands that were holding yours let go and laced upwards into your hair, petting softly. You closed your eyes, pressing your forehead against his. Together you breathed, slowly and gently. Just being with one another. Your arms and wings curled around him out of habit, something you both loved. This was his safe place, your safe place. Just in each other's arms and letting the world melt away.

"I...Sweetheart I..." You shushed him gently and pulled away to look into his eyes. 

"I know." You brushed your fingers against the fur of his cheek.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you see any mistakes in any of the chapter's. I want to go back and edit so that it read's correctly. Thank you!


	4. Breaking Down Barriers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Mistress of Death visits a painful memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! More mentions of past baby death! Also, SMUT! Some tender love between two broken souls! Please please please, let me know what you think in the comments below! I love hearing from everyone! Enjoy!

You stood in front of the door, just staring. It had been so long since you had been in that room. Your son's nursery hadn't been disturbed in years, not since you had flown into a rage that night. Angel dust squeezed your left hand firmly.

"You don't 'ave to do this now, doll." His whisper sounding deafening in the silent hall. Angel had been doing his best on comforting you, something he wasn't very good at. You appreciated though and it made you love him all the more for it. You sighed and shook you head. Squeezing his hand gently, you unlocked the door and opened it. The hinges squeaked from neglect, your pointed ears twitching slightly at the sound. Your heart constricted as you walked inside the room, both yours and Angel's heels clicking on the hardwood floor. Everything was just as you had left it, in pieces. Broken toys and bits of furniture were scattered across the floor. Claw marks and burns decorated the walls and the dresser looked as if it had been pummeled. A rocking chair lay smashed in the far left corner, the glass from the tall window was cracked with a few shards missing. 

Angel looked around slowly, gulping. You had let go of his hand to walk to the crib. It was the only thing in the room that wasn't in disarray. He watched as you caressed the dusty railing of it, your face forlorn. Angel turned away, looking at the walls. One of his hands reached up to touch the marks. They were deep, as if a feral beast had been let loose in the room. Trailing his fingers down, he spotted a picture frame on the floor. Picking it up, he blew the dust off of it and coughed slightly. The glass was missing from the frame, the photo a bit discolored from age. Angel frowned sadly at the picture. It was of you and Alastor, dancing hand in hand. The Radio Demon was wearing the same outfit as he always wore. A red striped coat, maroon slacks and black boots.

'Guess he doesn't like change.' Angel thought with a roll of his eyes. You were wearing a long purple dress with matching purple slippers. It was off the shoulders, showing the scarred skin of your back just a bit. Your hair was up in a bun, your horns decorated with pearls. You were much taller than Alastor but that didn't seem to bother either of you in the photo. Both of you were smiling so happily at each other. Angel had already accepted your past and current relationship with the red, deer demon but he still felt just a pang of jealousy. A shadow cast over Angel, causing him to look up. You were looking at the picture as well, smiling sadly.

"I had just found out I was pregnant. We celebrated by dancing the night away, just the two of us." You took the picture from Angel's hands, slipping it from the broken frame. Angel bit his lip, watching you. After a quiet moment, you held your pointer finger up on your opposite hand and a small flame appeared above the end of it. Your held it to the corner of the old photo and watched it as it started to burn.

"What are you doing?" Angel was alarmed as the picture curled up in the flames, the ashes falling to the floor. You dusted your hands off and looked to him.

"I've been holding onto this for too long. All of this." You turned and gestured to the mess around you. "...I have to let my boy go. My little Ismet." He listened as your voice cracked slightly, fighting back tears. You clutched at the necklace you wore, biting your lip. Angel didn't hesitate to grab your free hand and pull you close to him. In a rush of emotions, you both leaned into each other and kissed. It was slow and passionate, a pair of his hands coming up to cup your face to wipe away the tears that escaped. You never made a sound as you cried, only leaning in more to the kiss and holding him close.

_It had only been a week since you cremated Ismet. You had cried every day since his death, never feeling relief. Your wounds were healing so slowly, always throbbing in agony. Another 'gift' from your brother Michael. You couldn't die, but you would heal slower than a mortal did. Clutching your right side, you limped to your son's nursery. He had never even got to use it, to sleep in his crib or play with his toys. Now he never would and it ripped a hole even wider in your heart. Wringing the door open, it hit the wall with a bang. You were going to get answers, clarification for what you already knew. And you knew just the brother to ask._

_"Sister...By God, what has happened to you?" Gabriel looked at your broken appearance. The disheveled hair, the sunken eyes...you looked shattered. His memory of you as an Angel had all but been whisked away as he took in your appearance. The wings, your horns, the absolute demonic power you radiated. Gabriel felt like he wanted to throw up._

_"Sister...you don't get to call me that anymore." You were looking up into the night sky, enjoying the feeling of the grass between your toes. It had only been a few months since you had been in the mortal realm. You often had to travel here for different reason, mostly to gather souls but this was the first time you had come to call upon one of your brothers. You use to look to Gabriel for guidance, for knowledge. Now you just wanted to rip the wings from his back._

_"My son Gabriel...after all this time, I finally wanted a child." You gasped as a throb of pain hit your still broken ribs. You looked him in the eyes, a snarl upon your lips._

_"I have bore the pain, the scars, the memories. All this time, I never complained. But now...I watched as my only child died in my arms and I couldn't do anything to keep him from slipping away." Gabriel felt guilty, his hand gripping the front of his tunic. He knew Michael had kept it from you went he banished you and Lucifer. That any children you should have would only end in blood and death._

_"Tell me Gabriel...Did Michael do this to me?" You knew the answer when Ismet died. But you had to hear it, you had to. Gabriel bit is lip, feeling his clothes sticking to his skin from the humid air. He gulped and felt a tear fall down his face._

_"...He only told us years later. When I questioned him, He said any offspring you bring forth shall only bring you agony. They will never grow and you shall never give life." You choked on a sob and grit your teeth. Hugging yourself, you dugs your nails into your palms. You refused to breakdown in front of him._

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Gabriel pleaded with you, his hand starting to reach out towards you. You stepped away, looking up to glare at him._

_"Sorry...No Gabriel, no...But you will be." With a blink of an eye, you were gone._

_You were back in your son's nursery, Lucifer and Alastor standing there by the door. Your brother went to say something but froze at your appearance. There was a ghastly look to your face, a hatred in your eyes. Your hands came up to grip your hair, your body shaking. You could feel the hatred, the absolute fury building within you and the monster you kept inside you burst forth in a rage. You screamed, the sound coming out like an animal in pain. You twisted away from the door, your foot coming forward and breaking the rocking chair. Your claws raked across the walls and your palms scorched the wallpaper._

_"Sister!" Lucifer and Alastor rushed to you, trying to avoid any of your wrath. They tried grabbing your arms, holding back your wings as you continued to destroy the room. You merely shoved them to the floor as if they were nothing but rag dolls. You smashed the toys and pictures against the walls, the furniture you had taken so long to pick up was destroyed in mere seconds. Your cries only got louder, the sounds reminiscent of a thousand damned souls. It was all coming out. The years of pain, the grief of your dead son, the betrayal you felt, you were letting it all out. Lilith and Charlie coming rushing in, taking in the scene before them._

_"Help me grab her!" Alastor lunged for your side, grabbing your hand as it reached for something else to destroy. Lucifer managed to secure his arms around your middle from the back while his wife and daughter got your other side and front. Charlie hugged your front, her arms going around your neck._

_"Auntie please! It's me, please! You have to calm down." Your shrieks hurt her ears but she refused to let go. They kept your kept to the floor, then eventually you sunk to your knees. Your energy had left you and you were hurting all over. A pitiful, human sob left you as you collapsed to the floor. Your wings were left stretched out, sagging in sorrow. You slumped forward as you clung to your niece, your face buried in her hair as you cried. It broke her heart to see you reduced to such grief when all you had ever brought her was joy. The four of them sat there, holding you as you continued to cry._

You and Angel had gone back to your room, leaving a few of your servants to finally clean up the old nursery. Your room had a habit of being chilly, especially at night. When Angel locked the door, you snapped your fingers and a fire was set ablaze in the hearth. You walked to your spacious bed, your back to the effeminate demon. Angel came up behind you, his hands smoothing along your back. You purred softly, your tail swishing slightly. Your hands came up and untied the front of your corset dress. It was a soft blue color and it hugged your figure very nicely. Angel had said before that he liked it on you, now it was one of your favorites. You let the dress fall to the floor, Angel immediately shedding his gloves to feel your skin. You turn around to start undressing him, unbuttoning his coat and shucking it away. You lean down to kiss him, tongues rubbing against each other. 

Angel's hands are all over you and he's especially happy that you decided against wearing panties today. His bottom set of hands are glued to your ass, squeezing the pleasing amounts of flesh there. His middle set of arms are tracing the scars along your back, being extra careful with some of the more sensitive ones. He would do this as often as he could. Having you strip naked for him so he could lavish your back with soft touches and gentle kisses. He firmly grips the base of your wings, knowing that they are very sensitive to touch. You gasp softly into his mouth, pressing against him more. He smirks and tugs your bottom lip with his teeth. His top set of hands are in your hair, pulling and gripping just as you like it.

Your hands shed the rest of his clothes off of him and slide up his belly, loving his silky fur. You let your nails gently scratch him, enjoying as he shivers at your touch. His chest fluff has a light blush to it and feels warm against your skin. You purr deeper and pick him up by his thighs. His legs hug your hips as you pull away from his lips, burying your face into his chest. You nuzzle your face into his fluff, happily humming and taking in his delightful scent. Angel chuckles and pets the top of your head. You _loved_ his fur and how incredibly soft it felt. You made it a habit to always brush him when you got the chance and Angel loved the attention.

Angel leaned down and licked your ear teasingly. You growled softly, nipping up his neck.

"I wanna see ya ride me baby." _Oh fuck yes_

Angel thought you looked like a fucking goddess. Your skin glowed with a light sheen of sweat in the fire light. Some of your hair stuck to your neck and face as you rode him, your hips rocking in a delicious rhythm. Angel growled as he admired you, admired the marks he left on your skin. Wherever he could get his lips on, he left a hickey, a bite, a kiss. Your hands were planted on his chest, fingers tangled in his fur and tugging it as he liked. He felt so deep inside you, so _fucking good._ You panted and leaned back, your hands going back to grip his thighs, His hands were everywhere, your ass, your thighs, your breasts. He just wanted to feel _all_ of you. Angel bucked his hips and growled as you moaned. You were never very vocal during sex, mostly panting and growling. But when you moaned and said Angel's name so sweetly during those rare moments, he swore he could cum right then.

"That's it baby, moan for me~" He could feel you tightening around him again, hips grinding with yours. You moaned again, tilting your head back as you panted. Your wings fluttered, the feathers puffed up in your pleasure. Angel sat up and pulled you close, licking up your neck and growling. You wrapped your arms around his neck and slid your hands into his hair, pulling slightly.

" _Fuck_ ~ That's it, cum for me. I can feel it baby, I know you wanna cum~" You moaned again, a purr mixing in with your voice. Your tail wrapped around his torso, the barbs laying flat so that you didn't hurt your Angel Dust. Your flexed again, indicating how close you were. Angel wanted it, he needed to see you fall apart for him.

"You're mine baby~" Angel pulled you face to his, foreheads pressed together.

"Mine~"

_Thrust_

"Mine~" His voice sounded so lustful, so much more demonic. He was losing himself in you.

_Thrust_

" **Mine~"**

Your head whipped back as you screamed his name to the heavens, your back arching as your wings spread wide. Your hips ground into Angel's as you came, hands clutching and pulling at his hair. He moaned into your neck, giving a few weak thrusts as he filled you up. The rush of immense warmth and tight grip your cunt had around his cock had him emptying himself fully inside you. He moaned again, running his tongue across your chest and savoring the taste of your skin. You purred, your wings relaxing and folding against your back. You felt tingly all over, fuzzy. It felt good. Cupping his face, you brushed your lips against his forehead sweetly. He hummed and laid on his back, letting you roll off of him. You settled against your pillows and opened your arms. Angel immediately snuggles into your arms, tucking his head under your chin. You held him close, wrapping your wings around him to keep him warm. Humming softly, you pet his head and placed kisses across his face. He would lie here forever if he could, basking in your presence. Fuck whatever Charlie was trying to do. To Angel, this was his Heaven. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if there are any errors, please let me know so I can go back and fix them. Also, I am sorry if any of the characters are out of character. I'm doing my best but of course, I am no Vivziepop. Only she knows her character's best :). Also just to clear things up, Alastor died in 1933. Angel died in 1947. I put AOD having her baby about 1938. Thank you for reading! I will see you all soon!


	5. Quick Note *Not A Chapter*

Greetings Lovelies! I hope you are all having great day! I'm very happy at the response to the story so far and to all the comments and kudos people have left! I was thinking about doing a Q&A in the future if any of you have questions! It could be about me, the story, the AOD and more about her. Anything! Just let me know and I will try to put it in motion.

I've also been wanting to draw some art for my story so I can really bring it to life. But...I can't draw for shit *cries in anguish*. So I am looking for someone that would be willing to draw for my story! I am ready to write a shoutout in my story AND pay a fair amount via PayPal! I am looking for someone that is willing to draw SFW and NSFW for current and future chapters. If any of you can draw or know someone that can, let me know!

If you would like to connect more, I have a Snapchat! I don't post hardly anything on my story, but if you would like someone to talk to, I'm all ears! My Snapchat is tinitinytwurtle.   
Thank you for reading and I will see you all soon!


	6. Deep Pockets and Instagram Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiling Angel Dust and Fat Nuggets? Yes please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you all are doing well! I'm sorry for the late update. Work and family have been complicated, especially when two of your family members have COVID-19. I hope you all enjoy this chapter of the story and please leave a comment down below! Listen to 'Expensive' by Todrick Hall while reading this.
> 
> I also have a Snapchat @teenytinytwurtle. If you have any questions or suggestions for the story, let me know!

Gabriel had gone to the mortal realm for a moment of quiet. He needed to pray alone. He kneeled in the soft grass, clasped his hands together, and bowed his head.

"Father in Heaven, I ask for your wisdom and guidance. I fear what is to come in the near future." The wind blew gently, tousling his messy brown hair. Crickets chirped and fireflies blinked their soft lights in the night.

"Michael is becoming more incorrigible in his ways and Raphael will not help me to calm him. He talks of ridding the world of evil...it frightens me Father. I don't know what else to do to keep him from this path. He is preparing the holy army for something dark." Gabriel listened for any sign of his creator. He listened to cars in the distant city and wolves howling in the forest beyond. Gabriel continued his prayer.

"I have also had a vision. A dream of blood and tears. My sister...she lays lifeless in my arms with a wound through her heart..." Gabriel turned his eyes towards the night sky and let his tears fall. 

"Is it your will? Father...is it your will that our fallen sister must die?" Silence still, not a word spoken him. Gabriel bowed his head again and sighed.

"In your name I pray...amen." As Gabriel stood, he saw a glint of gold from the moonlight. A sword was sheathed into the dirt, the gilded hilt inscribed with holy scripture. The silver blade made a ' _ching'_ sound as Gabriel pulled it from the soil, holding it up in the moon's rays. More scripture was visible to the eye, the latin imprinting itself in Gabriel's head.

_'...and all wrongs shall be forgiven, all sins washed away as death washes over all...'_

Angel Dust sneaked a picture of you for his Instagram. Well, _our_ Instagram is what he told you. Since you let him move in with you, he had changed his account to everything couple oriented. Every picture either had you in it or the caption did. Angel grinned as he posted it, typing a quick sentence at the bottom of it.

 **'Looks like I have some** **competition'** The picture was of you holding Fat Nuggets in your hands, his cute little face covered in your dark lipstick. Another one was being planted on his nose as your continued to coo affectionately at the little pig. And Nuggs was just _loving_ it, his happy squeals almost being drowned out by the club's boosted music. This week had been fantastic, better than Angel had ever thought. You had taken him out every day this week to spoil him silly. His favorite restaurants, new designer clothes for him and Fat Nuggets, and a trip twice to a classy spa. The cherry on top was the sex though. He thought he might fall into a coma after one night with that strap-on of yours. _Hot damn,_ you could fuck him better than any man ever could and Angel has known his fair share.

Angel felt you nudge his foot with his tail and he looked over to you. Your head nodded slightly to a demon at the bar, a smirk on your lips. Angel's eyes slid to him, frowning slightly. The demon had green skin, green like mold on old bread. His eyes were the normal crimson red and a single broken horn was on the top of his head. When he grinned at Angel, his tongue swiped over his pale teeth with one of them crooked. Angel could see you laughing slightly in his peripheral and when he looked down he finally saw why. The demon's shirt had **'I wanna fuck Angel Dust'** on the front of it with his face in the back ground of the letters and his bulge was noticeable through his jeans. With a recoil, Angel gave him the finger with all six of his hands. He also made a point by getting up and taking a seat on your lap.

You snickered at the confusion on the demon's face and kissed Angel's powdered cheek.

"Nah ah, don' start suckin' up. You were laughin' at me." Angel tilted his face away and crossed his arms. He felt you nudge your face into his neck, your right arm going around his waist as your left one held Fat Nuggets. You started purring deeply, your way of apologizing.

"Nope. Not gonna work this time toots." He was lying but he wasn't going to tell you that. Purring louder, you looked up at him with your best pout. Angel glanced at you and melted, giving in. He leaned into you and picked up your glass pipe from the table.

"That look should be banned. It's cheating." You just grinned and held up your hand, a small flame flickering over your pointer finger. You lit the powder in the heavy bowl, the vibrant pink drug warming up as Angel inhaled. He wanted to feel that tingle he always got from your famous drug. It was a high that could make even that coldest of bastards feel good. His chest felt warm as he exhaled, the sweet smelling smoke joining the rest of the fog in the club. You placed Nuggs on the table, letting him watch the dancers on stage. The energy in the room was like honey, sweet and thick and slow. The music was bass heavy, adding to the sensual evening that drove everyone to intoxication. It was a sex club after all. You made it a safe place for the denizens of Hell to come and fuck without the fear of getting hurt.

Angel held up his phone to snap another photo. The low lights set a sultry tone to the picture, something Angel licked his lips at. You dressed each other tonight, opting for dark colors and diamond jewelry. You picked out a ruby encrusted jump suit for Angel, wanting to show off his long legs. It was off the shoulder tight in the chest to elevate his fluff. His diamond choker matched the bracelets on each on his arms, along with the earrings your picked out for him. Angel picked out a red gown for you to match. It had two slits on the skirt for your smooth legs, easier for him to caress them as well. The middle was stitched with black lace, the design going up to your chest. The back was left open for your wings. He also took the extra time to stud your horns with black diamonds, adding an extra bling to the elegant curves. As Angel posted the picture, he put the caption below.

**'Forever yours baby'**

"You're fucking mine you bitch!" Valentino threw his phone across the room, the device shattering against the wall. His chest heaved as he clenched his teeth, rage boiling his blood. He couldn't stand looking at those fucking photos anymore, it made him want to smash his head through a window. It had been like this ever since Angel left the porn studio a month ago. He claimed he wasn't working for Val anymore and that he wasn't coming back. Valentino laughed at first, thinking he was just pissed off again. A bit of roughing up usually put him back in his place. Not this time though. As soon as his hand raised to hit Angel, the studio went dark. When they came back on, a tall winged demon was towering over Val. He was still sore after the beating he took.

"Fucking demon bitch." Val grabbed an open bottle of whiskey and started gulping it down with large swallows. He was losing his business, his money, his stars for the studio. Everything was going to shit because Angel caught the love bug. Like hell he had, the fucking spider is gay! Wiping his mouth, Valentino growled as he kept thinking about it.

"You'll be back. You don't have anything without me." He kept staring at the liquor stained poster on his wall of Angel Dust. It had been a promotion for one of his more popular pornos and it was all too revealing. Val trudged his way to the smiling spider and took another swig from his bottle.

"You're fucking nothing without me!" The bottle smashed into the wall, the poster ripping from the glass and the remaining whiskey soaked the floor. The door opened behind Val, the light from the room peeking in through the dimness. Vox frowned at his boyfriend.

"Instead of drinking in your self pity, why don't you think of something to make some fucking money?" Vox ducked as another bottle came flying past his head, the empty glass shattering.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up and get my fucking star back! Fucking useless, all of you!" Valentino wrenched his desk drawers open to find his pill stash, planning to OD for the night.

"And get me another fucking phone while you're at it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you any mistakes so I can go back and fix them. Also, would everyone like the scene where Valentino gets his ass kicked the first time? Let me know in the comments below!


	7. NEW STORY ON MY PAGE

Hello lovelies! I know, this isn't a chapter. I apologize but I need your help! I posted a new story about Harry Potter. It's a Severus Snape and reader relationship because I love Alan Rickman and Severus Snape is my favorite character of all time. I have had this idea floating around in my head for a while and I really just needed to get it out. There will be multiple chapters to it and I would love all of your opinions and suggestions on it! Right now I'm not sure how I feel about it. I'm thinking of going back and rewriting the first chapter but with the same concept. Please let me know what you think and I will see you all soon!


	8. Carnivore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scent of death was extraordinary. The heady, sticky blood coating your hands and tongue was sweet. Maybe it was true what they said about you. You were a monster with a crown of horns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome back! This is what everyone has been waiting for. Valentino's ass kicking! Warnings of blood, gore, violence, smut, and slight cannibalism. If you have an Instagram, go and check out @atzukosan88. She has started drawing fanart and I am so humbled and over joyed to see AOD coming to life. I keep looking at them every chance I get and I just squeal with happiness. Please go and support her, she is an amazing artist.

**_Our Father Who Art In Heaven, Hallowed Be Thy Name_ **

_You listened as your brother Michael bellowed in agony. Your patient hands cracked the bones in his back, breaking his ribs and severing his spine. Long claws dug into his tanned flesh as you tore the muscles and tendons. The Lord's Prayer left your lips in a beautiful song, damning your brother for everything he believed in._

**_Thy Kingdom Come. Thy Will Be Done. On Earth As It Is In Heaven_ **

_Crimson blood painted the base of his beautiful white wings. You had stretched the great appendages out in his weakened state, savoring the look he gave you as you pinned him to the dirt. He had cursed at you, promised a holy vengeance like you had never seen. Pressing hard into the middle of his back with one knee, you braced the other beside his body and gripped both wings where they connected to his back._

_**Give Us This Day Our Daily Bread. And Forgive Us Our Trespasses** _

_You pulled hard, your words never faltering as the bones popped and broke under the immense pressure. Michael's head lashed about, screaming and crying. His teeth gnashed and saliva flew from his mouth as he cursed you some more. His body jolted as he tried to shake you off of him but to no avail. The nails you had crucified him with were dug too far into the dirt to be pulled up._

**_As We Forgive Those Who Trespass Against Us_ **

**** _On the last word, you yanked with all of your strength and separated muscles that were left attached. Michael bellowed, his cries going out to his God. The Father that had abandoned him for his sins. You held the broken wings in your bloody hands, their heavy weight steadying your racing mind. You let them fall beside your beaten brother and stared at the gaping wounds you had inflicted. Broken ribs poked through his bloody skin and torn muscle pulsed at the permanent damage. Slowly, you pulled the useless tissue and bone away to reach in further._

_**And Lead Us Not Into Temptation, But Deliver Us From Evil** _

_Cupping the beating heart in your hands, you pulled it from Michael's dying body. He gave a shuddering final breath as you separated it from him, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. You stood from your brother's corpse, your hands lifting the still-beating organ to the darkened sky. The blood slid down your arms in thick red lines and dripped to the dirt below._

_**For Thine Is The Kingdom, The Power, And the Glory Forever** _

_The blood dripped onto your face and slid down your cheeks along with your tears._

_**...Amen** _

* * *

"M-Mistress. Mistress, we've arrived." You felt a gentle shaking to your shoulder and your eyes fluttered open. Twilly was beside you, her pretty black eyes looking at you with worry. You sat up straight and rubbed your face, pausing when you felt that your cheeks were wet.

'Another dream about my brother.' You sighed to yourself and wiped your face. Twilly bit her lip, her hooves rubbing together anxiously. She was always nervous, just like the little lamb she was. Petting the soft wool on top of her head, you gave her a reassuring smile.

"Come Twilly. Charlie is waiting." She nodded and followed you out of the limousine. Your dress swished around you as you stepped into your niece's hotel. The shimmering silver hugged your waist and had a v-shaped neckline. It was off the shoulder, with long sleeves that touched the floor and an open back to accommodate your massive wings. 

"Auntie!" Charlie sprinted to you and jumped into your arms. You hugged her tight, spinning her around as your kissed her beautiful face. Charlie had always been close with you, your little demon of good intentions. You smoothed her hair out as you set her down, her grin going from ear to ear. Vaggie sat at the bar with Husk, her face scrunched with anxiety.

"The hell's wrong with you?" The cat-like sinner sipped from an open bottle of booze and stared at the nervous girl. Vaggie spun around and faced Husk.

"Me?! Are you not terrified! My girlfriend's aunt is the Angel of Death! Sister of Lucifer and the second most powerful being in Hell! Lucifer being the first! On top of that, she's dating Angel Dust! That's why she's here today!" Husk spit out his drink, coughing at the burn of the alcohol going into his nose as he sputtered. Vaggie had her hands in her hair, ready to yank the strands out.

"Y-you're fuckin' with me, right? Angel is as gay as a daffodil." Husk wiped his lips and watched as you interacted with Charlie. Honestly he didn't give a damn about the whole situation, he just didn't expect to hear that the residential pink spider in a skirt was with a woman.

"It's been going on for about a year now. How have you not heard. Angel gushes about her every time he walks in." Vaggie looked around, making sure Alastor wasn't around. When he had found out about his old flame getting together with Hell's most famous porn star, it took calling Charlie's aunt just to keep him from killing the poor sinner. Vaggie had never seen someone over power the deer sinner the way you did and with excessive ease.

"Because I tune out when ever he walks in and pop open another bottle." Vaggie groaned and rested her head on her hand.

* * *

"So this is the week, huh? Angel is finally moving in with you?" Charlie squeezed your hands in hers. You nodded and smiled softly.

"Yes, and as a surprise I had the manor redecorated. I'm sure pink will suit him better than black and silver." Charlie's eyes widened and you chuckled.

"Not all of it, just some of it. I still kept most of it the same. I'll let him decide what else he would like to do when he's moved in fully." You straightened to your full height and looked around.

"Speaking of which, where is Angel?" You asked.

"Oh, he said he had to go and grab some more stuff before he finished packing. He was in a big hurry walking out the door though." Charlie put her hand on her cheek, frowning a bit.

"Did he say where?" You started to get an unpleasant feeling in your stomach, your gut was telling you something was wrong.

"I don't think so. He was in such a rush that I didn't get to ask him. Why, do you think he's in some kind of trouble?" Charlie looked worried now, her brows furrowed.

"He is if my gut is right. Twilly, with me." You whirled around and stalked through the front door, your wings flexing. Twilly grabbed your hand and you hoisted her onto your back, her hands gripping your shoulders.

Charlie raced outside to you, calling for you to wait. You weren't listening. Your wings stretched out and flapped once, your body taking to the air like a bullet. The strong gust knocked Charlie to the ground, the dust and debris stirring around her. Vaggie was by her side in a second, helping her up.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Charlie coughed and shook her head, dusting herself off.

"I-I'm alright hun, I'm fine. My aunt..." Charlie looked to the sky, her aunt no where to be seen. She sighed and looked to Vaggie.

"She'll be okay. It's whomever she's going after that I'm worried for."

* * *

Angel shut the door to his former dressing room, grabbing the tacky star with his name on it from off of the door. He whistled as he slung his bag over his shoulder, strutting for the exit. Angel was excited, he was finally moving in with you! For a month now he had been begging to move all of his belongings into your spacious manor but you kept holding him at bay. You said you had a special surprise for him and all of his guesses as to what it was had been wrong. Ah well, at least he would get to see you today.

Trying to be discreet for a whole month wasn't easy for Angel. He was flamboyant and expressive. He wanted to show off what he had and you were quite the person to brag about. In the beginning he had struggled with his conflicting emotions. You had been so nice to him for no reason and you barely knew each other. He ranted and raved to Cherri, asking for advice on what to do. He was fucking gay for Lucifer's sake! Angel couldn't fall for a woman! But all of that had flown out the window when you had kissed him for the first time.

A relationship wasn't even established then. He was just a dancer for your club and you were the owner. But you had been so...gentle and sweet with him. Your hands cupped his face with such tenderness and your lips felt plush. The texture was strange due to your scar. It left a slight divot in the shape but it was nice all the same. Sighing happily, Angel was knocked out of his daydream when he bumped into someone. 

"Hey! Watch where-" He was cut off when a hand grabbed his cheeks hard and squeezed. Angel's eyes shot up, widening at Valentino. He was pissed. His nostrils were flared and there was an angry flush to his face.

"Just where the _fuck_ do you think you're going, Angel cakes?" Val was mocking him, trying to intimidate him. Angel thought he had stepped out for a while. That's why he had been in such a rush to get here. He was trying to avoid a face-to-face with his bastard of a boss. Well, soon to be former boss. Angel shoved his hand away, rubbing the soreness out of his cheeks.

"What, did you not get the memo last time? I'm fuckin' leavin'!" Val scoffed and his scowl deepened.

"Oh, so that ugly bitch get into your head? Offer you a better deal in exchange for a romp in the sheets?" Valentino stepped closer to Angel, making him back up.

"She'll use you. Buy you all of these expensive toys and then just toss you out!" His voice was rising, attracting more sinners and demons to watch the argument. Angel clenched his hands and gritted his teeth. You didn't leave him bruised like Val did. You didn't bite him and break him and use him until he had blood running down his legs. Angel didn't get nervous every time you touched him. Because you were his safe space and he wasn't giving you up.

"You know what Val?" Angel looked in the eyes.

"Fuck you! Fuck you and your stupid contract! Fuck you for all the bullshit and your manipulative fuckin' mouth! I'm done bein' owned by a fuckin' insect!" The room was silent for a breath and Angel braced for the hand raised to hit him. Then the lights cut out, leaving everything in darkness.

"The hell?" Val muttered. Angel felt himself get yanked backwards by his bottom hand, his bag falling to the floor. He went to yell at whomever it was but shut his mouth when he heard growling. Angel knew that rumble. He felt it in his bones whenever he heard it and it was mostly in the bedroom when he did. This wasn't sensual though. This sounded primal. The lights flashed back on and your were standing in front of him, your back to him. Your tail was swishing dangerously, ready to strike at anyone that dare cross you. 

Feeling the tugging again, Angel looked down to see Twilly. The wool on her head was wild and wind swept, her talking fast.

"I-If you have any f-friends here, we need to g-get them out. R-right now." Twilly tugged hard, surprising Angel with how strong she was.

"M-Mistress isn't going to s-stop and save anyone. If th-they're in her sight, she'll exterminate them." Twilly was pulling Angel to the stairwell, getting him to the next floor.

"Wait! Jus' let me talk to her!" Angel tried pulling away but her grip was firm.

"No! You can't! M-Mistress instructed me to get you and y-your other friends out!"

"But-" Twilly yanked him down to her level and grabbed his cheeks.

'Y-you don't understand! Mistress is _hunting._ S-she is looking for carnage a-and bloodshed! She will _consume_ w-whatever is left of their soul! Th-there won't be any regeneration or r-reappearing for any one in h-here!" Twilly looked on the verge of tears. She just wanted to keep Angel safe like you had asked her to. You didn't want to hurt him or Twilly. Angel gulped and looked her over.

"...Fine. Let's go" Twilly sighed in relief and Angel stood up straight. Just what the hell were you going to do?

* * *

' **Kill him. Break him. Kill the bastard!'** You couldn't think straight. There were so many angry thoughts in your head, too many voices. You grabbed Valentino by the throat, hoisting him up. He clawed at your hand, making deep red lines in your skin as he gasped for air.

' **Watch him bleed. Break his bones. Skin him. Hear him cry!'** Your tongue lolled past your lips, the extra long appendage swiped up his cheek. Val shuddered at it, kicking the air as you licked your fangs. Your claw-like nails cut his throat, the blood staining your fingers. You needed more chaos, more bodies on the floor. This excuse of an Overlord was going to suffer. With a roar from you, you wrenched Val upwards through the ceiling. He crashed through three floors, rubble and dust falling through the holes. The building shook from the force and you could hear people panicking above you.

"Kill this bitch!" You looked forward, some of Val's hired muscle had finally made an appearance. You easily towered over them, unimpressed by their hand guns. You grinned like a Cheshire cat and leaped towards them, hands aiming for their heads. They were so easy to crush. The bones crushing as you squeezed, tissue and blood coating the floor as you discarded them. Their eyes popped out of their sockets, their tongues so easy to rip away. Their screams were like music, the bullets piercing your flesh could have been butterfly kisses for all you knew. All sense had left you at the moment though. Your anger had blocked out everything, your blood lust driving you forward. 

You licked the blood from your palm, growling at the sharp tang. Your eyes were a beaming violet, your pretty dress now ruined. None of it mattered though, not when you were this angry. Growling, you leaped through the hole in the ceiling, scaring everyone that was still on the floor. Grabbing the first sinner you saw, you roared again and bit into her face. She screamed in agony, the sound melding with the others that were fleeing. Twisting your head, you ripped out a chunk of her skull. Her teeth were exposed now, her nose gone and part of her brain was visible. You spit the tissue out, tossing the dead woman away. 

' **Kill them, kill them kill them!'**

* * *

TO BE FINSIHED IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT. WOULD EVERYONE LIKE TO SEE VALENTINO GET THROWN FROM THE TOP FLOOR BUT NOT DIE, OR ANGEL DUST STEP IN THE STOP HER? HE WOULD SAY THAT HE ISN'T WORTH KILLING SINCE VALENTINO IS WORTH NOTHING. IN THE MEANTIME, I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AS HEADCANNONS. WE WILL GET TO KNOW AOD COME MORE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK OUT @atzukosan88 ON INSTAGRAM! SHE HAS FANART POSTED OF AOD!


	9. On the Weird Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are headcannons about our dear Angel of Death and what she is like behind closed doors. I thought this would be a cute idea. Enjoy!

-The Angel of Death is many things. Sister to Lucifer, Bringer of Destruction...and she's a huge nerd! AOD enjoys pop culture and the multiple ideas that humans have created. Harry Potter is one of her favorites.

-She is a huge animal lover! Puppy? Yes please! Cat? Snuggles all the time! Two large Hellhounds that can devour a demon or sinner? Sweaters and cute costumes to dress them up in!

-While AOD is very intelligent, she is a bit confused when it comes to cellphones. She admires it for it's many attributes *Cough* texting Angel *Cough*, but overall she is clueless. So far she has ruined three phones from throwing them across the room in a panic. She was listening to a dirty voice mail from Angel and accidentally turned it on speaker. Twilly and a few of her servants happened to be in the room at the time and could only watch in slight horror and amusement as their mistress sent the phone flying. It is still talked about among the staff to this day.

-AOD has a sweet tooth! On her desk sits a crystal bowl of all of her favorite candies and goodies and you can often find her with a piece in her mouth. She also has a dish on her night stand, her vanity, and next to her bathtub.

-AOD plays video games! Sometimes when she isn't busy checking scrolls of the patrons of Hell or cleaning up some mess on Earth, she sits down with Angel and Nuggs on her lap and plays until bedtime.

-AOD is involved in nearly everything that has to do with Hell. She manages all nine circles plus The Pentagram, she is heavily involved with the politics and social classes that control Hell, and she keeps the very fabric of Hell together. She also has dominion over the souls of the damned and the living. She can see everything a person has done on their 'soul scroll' and determine if they should get a harsher punishment.

-AOD has seen Angel's porn! But it was way before the two ever met and frankly...porn bores her. She finds sex beautiful and she knows that sex and lust sell like mad. But she doesn't enjoy the staged look of everything and how it's just about fucking. At least that's how it's run in Hell. She loves the beauty and sensuality that is sex and how raw it is. Porn just doesn't portray that for her.

-AOD enjoys watching Angel have his fun pranking other's and will occasionally help him. Pranking on the regular though, no. She's a very busy woman and often spends her free time spoiling Angel and Fat Nuggets, talking to her family, or relaxing.

-AOD has a dressing room of her room. She had a room converted to a glorious pink and white themed fashion studio just for Angel when he said yes to moving in. He has a tailor on call for any and all outfits, plus two walk-in closets to fill. Designer everything darling! Nothing but the best for her pretty Angel. Jewelry, shoes, makeup, you name it! Fat Nuggets also gets dressed up as well with his own stylist! Now, who says a piggy can't be pretty? Matching outfits! Angel decides to wear a pinstripe suit? Cool, AOD has one as well and she rocks it like a boss bitch. AOD wants to parade in a ballgown? Fabulous, Angel just had one made!

-Waking up together is wonderful. AOD can only sleep on her back because of the way her horns curve and how large they are. So she gets comfy and holds Angel on top of her, the mass expanse of her wings creating the perfect blanket. AOD looks the same when she wakes up and when she sleeps, gorgeous. Angel always looks cute in AOD's eyes when he sleeps. He drools a lot when he's in a deep sleep and mumbles when he's dreaming. If he ever passes out drunk though, oh boy. He looks worse for wear the next day. Hair sticking in different directions, clothes a mess, and a hangover to kick his ass. But a long shower with you and a hearty breakfast always gets him sober in no time.

-AOD has one ex and it's Alastor. Before him, AOD wasn't interested in dating or relationship's, she just had so much to do! It never bothered her though and she was content with the idea of being alone forever. But being with Alastor was very wonderful and brought them both serenity. Being with Angel though is exciting and passionate, a very different feeling than being with Alastor. She always feels like her heart is bursting with affection and joy when she thinks of her precious Angel. As far as jealousy goes, Angel doesn't get jealous around the Radio demon. He just makes sexual jokes around him and fawns constantly over AOD. Alastor often threatens Angel about his ex but Angel just teases him about it.

-Instagram is a strange place for AOD! As soon as Angel started posting pictures, his following blew up! Comments on how cute they were together and how shocked everyone was popped up everywhere. Do they get positive feedback? Yes! Do they get death threats? Daily! Do either of them care? Not a damn bit! As far as If they get celebrity worship status or if they now have a cult following?...Both!

-AOD had a random idea one day while bathing. Was it ridiculous? Probably. Did she do it? Yep. Thus, the Pink Miasma was born! AOD loves dancing and music and the energy a crowd can make. And it being a sex club, why the Hell not? The drug that is made for the Pink Miasma was a gift from Lilith and that is all anyone shall ever know *wink*. The reason the club is so exclusive is because AOD knows how despicable the occupants of Hell can be. She doesn't want just anyone getting into her club, invite only. -Does AOD ever do anything silly to Angel? Yes, she likes to paint his face while he's sleeping and take pictures of him. Sometimes she'll put goofy glasses on him to make it more ridiculous.

-Angel is 'the One.' Hands down. Wedding bells are ringing in the future. End of Story, goodbye.

-Angel and AOD get frisky for each other ALOT! While Angel is very forward with his teasing, AOD is subtle and 'innocent' in being coy. She'll hike up her skirt a little higher for him or lick her lips a bit after smoking her glass pipe. It drives Angel up the wall. One night while driving home, AOD leaned over and moaned ever so slightly into Angel's ear. Then she went back to looking out the window, like nothing happened! Angel could only blush and glare at her since there were other's in the limo, but she was all his when they got home.

-AOD has albums full of baby Charlie. She has been yelled at more than once by her niece for sharing them. "Auntie! I'm in the bath in that one!" *Cue a happy and cooing Aunt Death*

-Lucifer disapproves of his baby sister dating Angel Dust. But he can't do much when he has been threatened by said sister to behave or else. Lucifer knows she makes good on her promises, so he begrudgingly bites his tongue whenever in Angel's company. Lucifer now twitches when near him.

-Angel hides with Nuggs when it's time for the annual extermination. AOD does not however. She has other matters to attend to and many souls to go through so she is out during the entirety of the blood bath. *AOD comes home covered in blood and guts and a bag of doughnuts.* *Angel freaks out* "Are you okay? Are you hurt? What the fuck happened!?" *AOD shrugs* "I thought you would like a treat."

-AOD is Angel's guardian, his safe space. While AOD loves thunderstorms, she understands that Angel doesn't and holds him through the entire storm. She'll brush his fur and play on the piano to drown out the sound outside. It usually does the trick to help him relax enough to fall asleep in her arms.


End file.
